1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pump and conduit sterilizing systems and more particularly pertains to a new pump and conduit sterilizing system for cleaning out and sterilizing the pump and the conduits attached to the pump for spas and swimming pools and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pump and conduit sterilizing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, pump and conduit sterilizing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,628; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,335; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,566; U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,345; U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,894; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,949.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pump and conduit sterilizing system. The prior art includes pipes, pumps and fittings for forcing water through the conduits and the pumps of the spas and/or swimming pools rather than using the system already provided.